Amores virtuales
by LunaFatum
Summary: sakura y shaoran no se llevan nada bien,creen que no tienen nada en común, pero si lo tienen, un amor cibernetico...historia que hice ya hace 5 años, se podría decir que esta basada en la nueva cenicienta. fue mi primer intento a mis escasos 15 años


En una pequeña ciudad llamada tomoeda, Japón vivía sakura Amamiya una niña de 17 años que cursaba 5 semestre de prepa, vivía con su padre touya y su hermano eriol el cual era muy celoso no dejaba que ningún niño se le acercara a sakura. Su madre se murió cuando sakura nació. Es una joven alegre, energética, dulce, amigable, despistada y muy buena amiga.

Su mejor amiga es Tomoyo, son inseparables, Tomoyo, es una niña muy dulce y gentil, es muy observadora y le ayuda a sakura en todo lo que necesita.

Sakura está enamorada de Yue un amigo que conocía en la internet por más de 2 años eran, buenos amigos el, la conocía como Amy, aunque aun no lo conoce, cuándo estaba a punto de entrar a 5° semestre Yue le informa que iria a estudiar en su prepa. Se puso muy feliz así se podrían conocer, pero cuando estaban a punto de conocerse siempre pasaba algo que impedía su cita en la escuela. Casi siempre era por culpa de Li

Shaoran Li era un chico nuevo proveniente de Tokio, que por motivos personales tuvo que mudarse a tomoeda, shaoran es un chico, despistado, serio, culto, algo enojan y molesto, siempre se la vivian discutiendo mas cuando sahorna descubrio que sakura estaba enamorada de un chico cibernético, como era posible que estuviera así si ni lo conocía. Cuando este se enteraba de su cita shaoran no la dejaba ir.

Poco después de que shaoran había llegado, Yue le informa que era mejor no conocerse en persona, mejor seguir así de amigos, porque si se conocían podrían ya no ser nada.

Sakura estaba triste ya le había dicho que estaba enamorada de él, pero él le dijo que era mejor ser amigos.

Se acercaba la fiesta de fin de curso, este año sería un baile de disfraces, sakura pensaba que tal vez y así si se podrían conocer. Y de hecho así paso

Yue la invito al baile, de forma que llevaran una máscara o algo por el estilo para no reconocerse.

Sakura acepto estaba muy feliz. Pero lo que no sabía era que esa misma noche por cosas del destino, Sakura lo conocería, y se llevaría una gran sorpresa.

Ay Tomoyo por fin lo veré -Sakura

Si pero aun no se por que no quiere que se reconozcan-Tomoyo

Dice que es por que tal vez asi no nos llevaremos como antes, en realidad no sepor que me dice eso, pareciera que ya supiera quien soy-Sakura

No lo sé amiga pero pues el punto es que lo veras, escucharas su voz y tal vez así lo podrías reconocer tal vez es alguien del salón -Tomoyo muy feliz dijo eso

Estás loca Yue no se parece a nadie del salón el es muy lindo, tierno, comprensible, es perfecto lo amo-decía Sakura muy feliz y algo alucinada

Y que tal si solo se esconde Sakura, aquí es una persona, y por el Messenger es otra muy distinta, tal vez es tímido y no le gusta mostrar ese aspecto de el-le decía Tomoyo

Hay Tomoyo tu si estás loca-decía sakura

Y si es alguien del salón qué harías?-tomoyo

No, ya te dije que no se que Yue no es su nombre lo se, pero también se que el acaba de mudarse vivía en Hong-Kong y el …..- dijo sakura algo dudosa

El único de aquí de hay es shaoran-dijo Tomoyo

Jajajajajajajajajajajaa-sakura dio una carcajada grandísima

Como crees que shaoran va hacer Yue, Yue es lindo, shaoran es detestable-decia sakura

Lo se pero….-tomoyo

En eso shaoran llega y las interrumpe

Así que hablan de tu amigo cibernético- dijo shaoran feliz

Deja de burlarte, que a ti nadie te pelee no es mi culpa-decía sakura algo enojada

Quien dice que no si yo si iré al baile-shaoran feliz

Y quien dice que yo no iré - decía sakura desafiante

Sakura ira con su amigo-decía tomoyo observando la reacción de shaoran presentía algo extraño

A que bi..bien- Li

Si, escuche que tu también tienes una amiga cibernética shaoran iras con ella?-decía tomoyo

Que, tienes una amiga cibernética-sakura alterada-y te la pasabas molestándome porque yo tenía un amigo

Bueno yo esteee no es lo mismo sakura, tu eres mujer y te pueden robar, en cambio yo soy un hombre y no me pueden hacer nada –decía shaoran victorioso

Sakura estaba a punto de darle un golpe a shaoran cuando tomoyo se interpuso

Sakura mejor vámonos tienes k ir a ver el vestido-tomoyo

Es verdad ya me voy-algo molesta- y espero que tu amiguita te deje solo

Eso te pasare a ti, al solo verte de lejos se alejara de una monstro como tu-enojado

Ya veras shaoran algún día pagaras por lo que me haces-sakura enojadísima

Tomoyo casi se la llevo arrastando.

Pasaron el día entero buscando un buen vestido para sakura. Y por fin lo encontraron era un vestido rosa coral, algo abultado, como de princesas, y en su cabeza usaba una diadema como las de antes color rosa fuerte, se veía bien linda con el vestido, y usaba una máscara que solo cubría la parte de los ojos y la frente.

Tomoyo decidió comprar un disfraz de las brujas de Salem.

Días después de la discusión y de comprar los vestidos. Ya era el día del baile sakura estaba súper feliz lo vería a él a su Yue por fin después de casi 3 años.

La fiesta ya estaba empezando había mucha gente disfrazada, unas con mascaras, otras sin mascaras, vestidos de gatos, de diablos, de brujas, de hombres lobos, de vampiros, al entrar se dieron cuenta que sakura era la única vestida como princesa.

¿Donde se van a ver?- tomoyo

Nos veremos en el tipo kiosco del jardín alas 9 dijo que iría vestido con traje negro-decía sakura muy feliz

Pues que esperas ya son las 9 ve – le decía muy feliz

Y tu tomoyo, donde está tu pareja?-sakura

No tarda en llegar, es mejor que te apresures recuerda que tu hermano vendrá a las 12 por nosotras porque de aquí tenemos que ir a la playa con los demás-dijo tomoyo

Es verdad espero y el también pueda ir a la playa, si es que lo puedo motivar a que me dijo quien es-sakura

Espero sakura ahora ve-tomoyo muy feliz

Al llegar al kiosco del jardín tenia luces por todos lados estaba hermoso el lugar todo el lugar también tenía luces amarillas todo se veía lindo.

Y ahí estaba un joven de 17 años vestido de negro y su máscara que solo cubrió la frente y los ojos.

¿Yue eres tú?-decía sakura

Hola- le sonrió a sakura-tú debes ser Amy

Si- sakura no sabía que hacer ahí estaba frente a Yue tanto había esperado este momento no sabía que decir

Eres muy bella Amy, así te imagine tan perfecta-Yue

Gra..gra..gracias Yue, tu también ee-res lo que imaginaba -dice sakura algo apenada

Y como esta?s-Yue tratando de sacar una conversación

Bien muy bien feliz de verte aunque no por completo-sakura

No te preocupes si tanto lo deseas puedes saber quién soy, después del baile-Yue

Enserio? Si te animarías? – le pregunto a Yue

No creo conocerte Amy, así que no creo que nos afecte-dice yue con una sutil sonrisa que hizo ruborizar a sakura( Amy)

Entonces temías conocerme, y ser algo que no querías o no esperabas?-sakura

Algo así, por un momento llegue a pensar que eras alguien que conozco-Yue

Se sonrieron y empezaron hablar de cómo la había pasado estos días si tuvieron problemas para encontrar sus trajes,hablaron de temas que ya habían tenido pero mas detalladamente .

Yue y si hubiera sido esa persona, que hubieras hecho?-sakura

No lo sé en realidad no me llevo bien con esa persona no sabría que hacer, pero esoy seguro que solo pudiéramos ser amigos, porque en realidad yo no sé qué aria ella si supiera quién soy.-Li le sonríe

Me llego un mensaje-sakura- ya empezará el baile vamos?

Claro-Yue (syaoran)

Empesaron a bailar una canción de iron and wine-flightless bird, american mouth

Yue, y que pasaría si en realidad si me conoces pero no me reconoces?- sakura (Amy)

No lo sé, pero creo que puede que no pase nada o que definitivamente nos dejemos de hablar y sinceramente no quiero, aunque solo hemos hablado por Chat yo te tengo una confianza que a nadie más le tengo, eres especial para mi Amy .-dijo mirándola a los ojos

Para mí también, pero aun así, no pasaría nada, tú tienes que regresar a Hong-Kong a casarte, por tus exigentes tradiciones-sakura-razón por la que sabemos que lo nuestro no llegaría a nada.

Shh…no digas nada sobre eso, ahora no-le dice Li mientras bailaban, trayendo la mas hacia el y acercando sus miradas un poco mas

Está bien-algo temerosa-yo tampoco quiero pensar que pronto no nos veremos mas-sakura lo dijo recargando su cabeza sobre su pecho al ritmo de la canción "porque siento que ya lo eh visto, me siento rara con él, pero aun así me siento tranquila "pensó sakura

Estoy seguro de que no eres la personaque llegue a temer que pudieras ser-dice Li (yue) muy firme

Y quien pensaste que era?, puede que la conozca-pregunta sakura algo curiosa

No lo sé, pero no me desanimaría saber que eres ella, no te pongas celosa, ella tiene muchas cosas en común como tu, claro solo que ella es arrogante y enojona-decía Yue

Sakura le sonrío y lo vio a los ojos-quién es?- pregunto ya un poco insistente

Justo en ese instante unos amigos de Li lo reconocen y se acercan a ellos algo anonadados

Shaoran?, pero si te caía mal sakura que hacen bailando, que no tenias que esperara a Amy?-pregunta uno de ellos

En ese momento los 2 se vieron y quedaron en shock no lo podían creer, estaban con las personas con la cual jamás querían que fuera.

Pero es imposible, tu tt-tu eres?..imposible -susurro sakura,habia quedado impactada, lo unico que logro hacer fue correr.

Shaoran salió detrás de ella

Sakura espera espera-shaoran

En eso sakura se tropieza, estaba llorando no sabía que hacer, ni pensar, se quedo en el suelo, shaoran se hinco a su lado

Sakura yo yo no sabía que eras tú, admito que tuve mis sospechas pero ...-Li

Lo se, bueno yo no se que pensar..yo –dice sakura temerosa mirando al suelo sin saber que hacer, no se atrevía a mirarlo a la cara

Estaba lloviendo ellos estaban en el patio mojándose. Por primera ves shaoran sintió preocuparse por sakura.

Sakura, no se que decir, aunque tuve mis sospechas esto me ah tomado por sorpresa..- admite Li, sino antes tratar de pararse junto con sakura

De seguro te burlaras de mi,por no haberme dado cuenta antes de quien podrias ser-aun sin mirarlo a la cara,los dos estaban parados, en medio de la lluvia.

no,no,no,te equivocas sakura, yo en realidad no sabia que eras tu, bueno yo...- no podia mas que repetirle lo mismo estaba muy impactado.

Shaoran vete yo no se que pensar, ya no se quien eres, no se si eres el arrogante que eres siempre o el chico que conocí por chat- sakura se sentía ridícula, como podía haber sentido algo por alguien que ni conocía en persona? como pude creer y confiar con una simple persona que conocio en el chat

Tu me conoces amy,sakura yo soy esa persona que se abrió a tí en el chat, para mi es dificil mostrar quien en verdad soy en persona...-decia li algo exasperado-se que sabes que es así

Sakura parecía pensativa

shaoran Que piensas que sientes al descubrir quién soy?-

eras tu la que pensé que podrías ser sakura, en el fondo sabia que si la ligera sospecha era cierta eso me pondría feliz-dice mirandola a los ojos muy-y poder ser amigos o tal vez...-

Yue,perdon,shaoran-le interrumpio sakura-yo no sé si quiero ser tu amiga o dejarte de hablar definitivamente porque no se.. ya no se quien eres, ni que eres para mi, yo ya no se que siento por ti - le habia dicho con mucha melancolia, se sentía eternamente confundida

yo si se que siento, jamás pensé que lo diría pero, la razón por la que me aleje de Amy fue por sentía cosas raras por ti, no se, llegue a pensar que si tu podrias ser Amy, no me importaría en lo absoluto, porque ya conocia una parte de ti, a amy, y se que todo lo que hablabamos por chat fue real.-syaoran estaba nervioso, le daba terror poder perder contacto con amy, con sakura

Si me conoces debes saber que yo no soportare esto… descubrir que con el que me llevo mal es mi…-algo apenada—la persona que quiero y que a la vez no seremos nada porque tú te irás porque debes casarte...pero sabes? no te culpo yo permiti que mis sentimientos sugieran aun a sabiendas que jamas podría pasar algo mas que amistad entre nosotros

Yo lo puedo arreglar podria …-syaoan estaba decidido a hablar con su madre y poder quedarse un rato mas, para poder arreglar las cosas bien con sakura

No, shaoran me tratas de decir que te enamoraste de las 2 partes de mi y que serias capaz de…-sakura no pudo terminar de hablar

Que haces aquí con este sujeto... y tomoyo?-Eriol

Hermano que haces aquí?- no sabia que hacer estaba apenada era una situación un tanto bochornosa

Por que estas llorando que te hizo dime, que le hiciste?-estaba a punto de pegarle pero sakura los detuvo-

Detente el no me hizo nada-sakura

en ese presiso momento llega tomoyo

Sakura tu hermano ya va a….. que rápido llegaste-tomoyo mirando a Eriol muy sorprendida

Las 2 suban al auto y tu aléjate de mi hermana-dijo eriol mirando con recelo a syaoran

Sakura estaba a punto de ir al carro cuando

Shaoran,, yo no quiero que pase nada… sigue tu camino no me busques lo que paso solo fue un error, no te creo que te hayas enamorado de sakura, puesto que nunca hiciste nada por ella.-le dijo sakura dándole un beso en el cachete-se que te irás en unos días, te deceo mucha suerte. Adiós…para siempre.. Yo sé que no dejarías eso por mi… no por sakura

Sakura yo….no hemos acabado de hablar-Li

Si ya lo hicimos-dice sakura corriendo hacia el carro llorando

Pasaron 2 días del baile sakura le conto todo a tomoyo, esta le dijo que deberían de hablar que ella en determinado tiempo también pensó que shaoran le gustaba sakura pero, que estaba confundido por Amy, aunque era la misma persona, pero sakura no quería saber nada,esa persona aunque arreglaran las cosas, nunca seria para ella y si seguian con su amistad solo la destruiría mas.

Paso un mes desde aquel baile y sakura seguía triste la graduacion ya habia pasado.

Había pasado un año de haber conocido a shaoran y tan solo un mes de saber quién era su esperado amor cibernético y de la ida del mismo a su patria.

Pero ese día en el que decidió olvidar todo una sorpresa la esperaba.

Sakura recibió una carta de tomoyo, diciéndole que la esperaba en la playa de Tomoeda a las 7 de la noche y que fuera presentable.

Sakura se animo a ir así que se baño se arreglo para ir a la cita con su amiga pero fue sus sorpresa al llegar y descubrir el plan de su amiga.

era un palapa con mesa para 2 personas, sakura pensó que le había hecho una cita con alguien que no conocía cosa que le molesto un poco, si sabía que había pasado cuando paso algo similar a esto. Pero al entrar más a la palapa escucho una vos conocida, era shaoran.

Hola sakura-shaoran

Sha…shaoran yo pensé que tu…-sakura

Pensaste que iba a dejar todo sin arreglar? No, tomoyo me hizo entrar en razón-dice Li con una amplia sonrisa,sonrisa que hizo sonrojar a sakura

sakura estaba un poco mas molesta con Tomoyo que pretendia con esto? pero se dio cuenta de lo que le habia dicho Syaoran

todo sin arreglar? –algo pensativa pregunto Sakura

Vine por ti sakura por que me di cuenta que te amo y no me digas que estoy confundido por que no lo estoy, me di cuenta que si Amy no hubiera existido, como quiera estuviera enamorado de ti, Amy no me dejaba ver a la sakura verdadera, pero a la vez me enseño como era sakura- shaoran se habia acercado demasiado a ella, accion que hizo ruborizar y poner nerviosa a sakura

Yo bueno-sakura apenada

Yo se que tu también piensas lo mismo porque te conozco, se que Amy y sakura es la misma persona. Sakura el destino nos está uniendo ¿que no te das cuenta?-mirandola profundamente a los ojos

Pero ok shaoran,si aceptara que estoy enamorada, que gano? Tú te vas a casar y yo…-fue interrumpida

Por eso mismo vengo sakura arregle las cosas con mi familia y mi ex prometida, ella también quería a otra persona y llegamos a la conclusión de que ya no estaría obligado a casarme a los 18 años…. Y también les dije que no te dejaban casar a temprana edad a si que para los 24 tengo que estar casado -shaoran

Que? Shaoran tu me… y quien dice que yo aceptare ser tu prometida-sakura

Porque yo sé que me amas, nosotros nacimos para estar juntos, aunque no te hubiera conocido sakura, por Amy lo hubiera hecho-shaoran

Eso fueron coincidencias shaoran-algo melancólica y triste

Las coincidencias no existen solo lo inevitable, es inevitable no conocernos, de alguna u otra forma hubiera pasado…sakura te amo-en eso la besa y sakura acepto el beso ella sabía que si lo amaba

En eso shaoran le pide que si se casa con el a los 23 años, sakura con ese beso supo que si lo amaba de verdad así que acepto.

Tuvieron algunos problemas con el hermano de sakura pero al final acepto esa relación.

Estuvieron de novios por mucho tiempo hasta los 22 años, adelantaron la boda y se casaron, sakura estaba muy feliz con shaoran , tuvieron 2 hijos una hija llamada Nadeshko y un hijo llamado Hien.

Sakura fue muy feliz con shaoran y ambos sabían que ahí no terminaba todo tan solo era un comienzo.

¿Fin?

Conocernos fue ¿una coincidencia?, o ¿algo inevitable?


End file.
